


Shh, They're Asleep

by Existential



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential/pseuds/Existential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks and James are sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, They're Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Jordan had said that he found Aleks and James sleeping on each other.  
> Eddie said this as well.  
> . . .So that gave me an idea.

It was about 1 AM, and no one was in the office except for James and Aleksandr. They had both stayed behind to record a little bit, edit, and do whatever else they had needed or wanted to do. They were both tired as all hell as well as hungry, but shit had to get done. They had done this before, but that doesn't mean that it got any easier.

Aleks sat in his office, editing a CS:GO matchmaking video to upload tomorrow, or was it today? Fuck, he had lost track of time. The Russian's bloodshot eyes flicked to the clock in the corner of his computer screen. Fuck, it's only 1 AM? It feels like it's been at least three hours. . he thought to himself. He sighed and stood up to go into the kitchen to get some soda or something to help him stay up, maybe some food too, then he could relax on the couch or something like that. .

James sat in his office, editing a Rocket League video to put up in the morning. He was a tiny bit tired, slightly hungry, and incredibly determined to finish the editing streak he was on at the moment. His brown eyes flicked from the editing program window to the bottom right corner of his computer screen. It read 12:48 AM, he sighed. Time for a little break.. he thought to himself. James stood up and began stretching, feeling his beanie begin to come off of his head, he adjusted it and began walking to the couch with his phone out. He sat down and began scrolling through his twitter feed, retweeting and favoriting certain things he found entertaining or funny.

Aleks stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda can. He popped it open and quietly began drinking from it. The Russian leaned on the counter for a second, looking at his surroundings before strolling toward the couch, only to find a passed out James laying there, snoring. Aleksandr chuckled at this sight, he thought it looked a bit. . .Cute.There was literally no denying that a sleeping, quietly snoring James was not adorable on many many levels. Aleks took another sip of his soda before setting it down somewhere, and going to look for blankets. _We had some somewhere.._ Aleks rummaged through several places before finding two blankets, he brought them back to the couch and sat down gently next to James. The Russian slowly removed his best friend's phone from his hand, setting it down on a table, and then putting a blanket over James' lap, and one over his own. Aleksandr then began to surf through his social media while listening to the other man's light snores.

James slowly began opening his eyes, still in a sleepy state, he had quickly noticed a strange weight in his lap. Confused, he looked down to find a certain Russian's head resting there, at the same time, Aleks had opened his eyes, looking up into James' warm brown ones. Still slightly confused, James opened his mouth to sleepily whisper "What're you doing. . .?" to his friend. Aleks continued to stare at James, still half asleep. "Sleeping. ." James chuckled, "No shit Sherlock." he muttered. Aleks let out a small laugh as well, before yawning. "Your lap is incredibly comfortable by the way." Aleks said, still yawning. James smiled "Great to know .Go back to sleep." He responded. Aleksandr didn't need to be told twice, he immediately closed his eyes once again, and James did as well, and began playing with Aleks' hair. The Russian found it soothing, incredibly soothing.

Before he drifted off into Dreamland, Aleks muttered

"Thank you James."

"Go to sleep Aleks. ."

"I love you.."

James chuckled. .

"I love you too Aleksandr.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. School is going to start soon but I will still try to upload fanfictions. . .I have a little plan for the next one. .or maybe the one after the next one.
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> also i wrote this at 6:13 AM while running on no sleep. I apologize for errors or confusing parts.


End file.
